chronostarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Vuoder
Wherever there is money to be made, the Vuoder are right there, bringing new industry and enteprise to the oddest corners of the planets of Cordens. The second smallest race present, the armor of the Vuoder is a common sight across all five planets, and just as ubiquitous in the various spacefaring constructs present between them. Etymology and Other Names Derived from a Lyuchi word for "Shell merchant," originally referring to someone who sells items their customers do not need, the Vuoder have since claimed the word as their name. Other races tend to have archaic words for the Vuoder, often echoing the original sentiment of a scammer or idiot merchant, but these names are often frowned upon as being rude and bigoted to use. Biology and Anatomy Vuoder themselves are most akin to the terrestrial Chambered Nautilus, inhabiting a spiral shell that exposes only a set of small tentacles and two large eyes. Despite their miniscule size, the Vuoder have a reputation for wit and intelligence that exceeds many more sizeable races. Though the race is often small enough to be held in the hand of other races, they still manage to hold their own on other planets thanks to their signature Airdive Armor. Airdive Armor takes the form of a globe of water held in a large steel claw, often protected by armored plating on multiple sides, and four limbs based around the central structure that can be used as hands or feet with ease. The driving Vuoder can be easily seen within their watery globe, which never seems to grow dirty or stagnant, thanks to advanced water purification, condensation, and circulation systems hidden within the armor's frame. Most Vuoder have disc-like shells, much like a common nautilus, but there may occasionally be a Vuoder whose shell grows into a much more conical shape, though this condition is exceptionally rare. Scoiology and Culture Vuoder society tends to center on the idea of reciprocity; no deal favors one side more than the other, any favor is repaid as early as possible, and honesty is a better business policy than lies, as the businessman is "trading" facts for customers, a much more equitable relationship than the other option. This cultural expectation is carried over to other races, leading Vuoder to tend to be the most abrasive customers if they perceive service or goods as substandard, but also making them the first and most reliable race to call out scams and falsehoods. The cities of the Vuoder echo their shape and cultural values both, tending to be laid out in a spiral pattern that places essential services in the center, then rows of businesses, and then surrounded by housing. Vuoder cities also notably have sections sized for larger races, in the interest of doing business in a location both parties can be comfortable in. Behavior Vuoder body language tends to be alien to most other races, due both to the individual being concealed within their armor and the sheer difference between the body shapes of the Vuoder and all other races. Notably, though, a Vuoder's tentacles may often have their own set of motions for particular feelings based on the individual, making learning Vuoder body language a difficult but potentially exceptionally rewarding endeavor. Naming Vuoder names tend to be rough and consonant heavy, favoring Ks, Gs, and Ts. Clusters of consonants of varying harshness are also far from uncommon, though they do little to soften the names. Commonly, Vuoder will also augment their names with titles, earned or otherwise. Example names: The Deathless Gravakk, Tukigg, Unconquerable Naskalg, Vengirt the Unfailing Racial Traits Though the Vuoder themselves are a Diminutive race, their reliance on the powered armor that permits them to live at all on land categorizes them as Medium, incurring no penalties or benefits for their size. Those with Vuoder characters may choose from +2 Strength and -2 Dexterity'' or'' +2 Charisma and -2 Wisdom. Sea Sells: Vuoder gain +2 Diplomacy and +2 Appraise Free Diving: Vuoder gain +2 swim and can breathe underwater, eliminating any rolls to stay underwater without suffocating. In addition, Vuoder can take 10 on Swim checks, even if distracted or threatened. When not in their armor, Vuoder can instead take 20 on swim checks they would be unable to normally. Customer Returns: Once per day, a Vuoder may make a Disarm attempt against any adjacent enemies without provoking an Attack of Opportunity as a standard action. All other standard rules about Disarming a foe apply. Category:Fexalere Category:Fexalere Races